


The Heat Before We Meet (A Little Bit Closer)

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dom Louis, Drinking, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Girl Direction, I think that's everything, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sub Harry, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, but so so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a one night stand. The plan was for Louis to go out, find a cute girl, and bring her home. But somewhere in the midst of that, Louis began to fall head over heels. And maybe it wasn't part of the plan, but Louis was always one for spontaneity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Before We Meet (A Little Bit Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something completely and utterly self-indulgent and then I couldn't stop writing it and it turned into this. I hope you like it! The title is inspired by the Tegan and Sara song, "Closer."
> 
> Disclaimer: This is completely self-indulgent. It began with me basically writing a scenario in which I am struggling and this fic sort of helped me to get those thoughts and emotions out. I know it's not realistic or maybe even healthy. But this is a work of fiction. I wasn't sure I'd post it, but I really, really wanted to because I put a lot of time into this. Just please know that I am aware that in Louis' situation, given her past, this probably isn't realistic or healthy to rush into something like this. But ultimately this is H&L and they pretty much were married from the time Harry peed on Louis, sooo...
> 
> Also, another thing to note, this is very explicit. When it comes to regular h&l fics, I prefer to write Louis as the more submissive. However with girl direction fics I really like to write Louis as the more dominant one. Again, with how fast they move in this fic, this probably isn't all that realistic but who knows! I just wanted to warn you. Also, with how explicit it is, it can be a bit porny. However, there is plot and substance and this fic isn't just about porn, but two people coming together and learning each other and each other's bodies.
> 
> Anyway, I guess that's that. Just wanted to write that to be on the safe side. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  _It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_  
  
_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_  
  
_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_\- Closer, Tegan and Sara_

* * *

 

“Liam, I want to go out with you and Zayn tonight,” Louis announced as she poured the dredges of her Yorkshire tea down the drain of the kitchen sink.

“Are you sure?” Liam frowned as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail at the center of her head, “You never want to go out with us, Lou. In fact, every time we’ve tried to ask in the past, you’ve responded with things like ‘I would rather gouge my eyes out with a rusty spoon.’ What’s your game here?”

“No game,” Louis shrugged, setting the cup in the sink for Liam to wash later, “I just...I think I’m ready. And please, please, _please_ don’t go making a fuss out of that. I just...I need to do this for me. And it feels right today. I want to come with you and Zayn. So please say yes.”

“Lou…” Liam rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Despite her protests, Louis let herself be hugged in Liam’s arms. Liam smelled like strawberry body wash and Louis couldn’t help but smile as Liam hugged her a bit tighter, “I am so proud of you, sunshine,” Liam kissed Louis’ temple, “Really, babe. This is huge.”

“What did I say about making a big deal out of it,” Louis laughed wetly as she pulled back from Liam’s embrace, “Don’t go getting all soppy on me,” Louis warned, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, “It isn’t a big deal, Li. Really. It’s been over a year since Trevor. In that time I’ve learned a lot about myself, about who I am. And I am ready to go out and meet people. Meet _girls._ ”

“This is a huge step, Lou,” Liam smiled warmly, eyes shimmering with her own wet tears, “I am really proud of you. I’ll try not to make too big a deal out of it though. And I’ll tell Zayn to try not to as well. It’s just...I am really, really proud of you.”

Louis felt something warm curl in her stomach, “Thanks, Li. Now shoo! You’re going to be late for work.”

Liam rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter, “I’ll see you tonight. We’ll probably leave her around seven. Try to behave while I’m gone, Lou. Keep the messes to a minimum, okay? And for the love of God, don’t even _think_ of trying to pull any pranks while I’m out. I’ve not had the greatest week to be dealing with anything like that, thank you very much.”

Louis pouted. That just wasn’t fun. Besides, if Liam had had a rough week - which Louis knew very well she had - what better way to get her mind off of it than a good prank? Louis just nodded and waved as Liam locked the door behind her. Louis was alone in the flat for the rest of the day. She didn’t have work on Fridays. No lectures and the animal shelter was closed on Friday except for the volunteers that came to clean out the cages and check in out the animals. Louis had all day to do absolutely nothing and she loved it.

She glanced around the kitchen for a bit, debating about doing the dishes in the sink. It’d be a nice surprise to Liam if she came home to a clean kitchen. But Louis could never spoil her like that, so she chose against it. Instead, she fixed herself a third cup of tea for the morning and settled in on the couch with Netflix. She was overdue for a Netflix day anyway. As she scrolled through the catalog before setting on Bob’s Burgers, she couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of nerves in her stomach.

Tonight would be the first night she’d be going out in well, forever basically. It was finally over a year since Trevor had kicked her out and she’d moved in with Liam - her best friend from high school. Liam was great, really. Louis wouldn’t know where she’d be without her. But she’d been with Trevor for five years, and the physical and emotional abuse he’d put her through for those five years were scars Louis wasn’t sure would ever fade, even with the help of her new, happier, healthier life. When she’d met Travis, she’d been so young. She met him while they were in high school together, and he was nice at first. But after graduating, they moved in together, and that had been a huge mistake. It wasn’t long before the verbal and physical abuse started. And Louis felt trapped.

Until one day he finally told her he was leaving her and she needed to pack her things and move out. Once moving out, her eyes seemed to open for the first time. It was like she was seeing for the first time just how bad things had been. And she realized a lot about herself now that she was free from being with Trevor. Ever since she’d been a little kid, Louis had liked girls. But that just wasn’t an option when she was growing up. The word ‘lesbian’ was a dirty word, and the worst insult you could be called on the school playground. It was a word that was even worse than the insults of ‘gay’ or ‘retard.’ Those were thrown around as if they were nothing. But to call someone a ‘lesbian’ was the worst thing you could call them when Louis was growing up. So she had just shoved all thoughts of girls out of her mind.

And while she had been with Trevor, she knew she was attracted still to girls. Girls with their soft skin and soft hair and soft curves. Girls with candy floss lips and who smelled of vanilla and honey. Louis liked girls. But being with Trevor, she had continued to try to suppress those feelings. And then Trevor had left her, and Louis was free of him, free of whatever other binds had been holding her back. She moved in with Liam, and she saw first hand how Liam was with her girlfriend Zayn. And Louis had been confused at first, trying on different identities - pansexual, bisexual. She read as much literature as she could and followed a lot of Sapphic blogs on tumblr before finally announcing to Liam one night over pizza and beers that she was a lesbian. And Liam had hugged her and had kissed her head and had told her how important and special and valid she was, and how proud she was of her. And Louis felt for the first time in a long time like everything was going to be alright.

There was just one small problem.

She’d never actually been with a girl.

Oh, she’d kissed girls, and made out with girls. She’d even felt up girls. But she had never actually gone all the way with a girl before. It wasn’t like she didn’t know what to do. She did. She had watched a ton of pron and read a ton of Little Mix girl-on-girl fanfics (which no one ever, ever had to know about, alright?). She knew what to do with another girl. She just never had the opportunity before. And Liam and Zayn had offered to introduce her to girls, to take her out for the night. But Louis always said no, never feeling fully ready. Besides, going clubbing with Zayn and Liam? No thank you. Louis knew what they were like. They would practically fuck making spaghetti in the middle of the kitchen. She did not need to see them grinding up on each other in some dark-lit club. But Louis was lonely and Louis was tired. Tired of her vibrator and tired of not having a girl in her arms to hug and kiss and touch. And she wanted a girl. Oh, she wanted a girl more than anything. And lately, it was all she could think about. So she’d finally worked up the courage to tell Liam. And now, tonight, she’d be going out to a club. And she was determined not to come back alone.

After a Bob’s Burgers marathon, and fixing pot noodle for lunch, Louis was bored and anxious. It was only three, and Liam wouldn’t be home from the gym where she worked until after five. Louis flung herself backwards on the couch and let out a groan. There was only so much Netflix she could take, really. Netflix marathons always felt like a good idea in theory. Until five hours had passed and you were still glued to the couch, watching the same animated characters over, and over again.

Louis paused her episode of Bob’s Burgers and decided to busy herself with a good prank. Liam needed some distraction after her shitty week at work. One of her clients had dropped her and a second client was cutting back her hours. Liam was a personal trainer. She made her living off the hours her clients gave her. Her income had been significantly cut in just a week, and Louis knew she was stressed. And what was a better cure for stress than mayo in a shampoo bottle. Louis giggled as she dumped Liam’s shampoo down the bathroom sink before fetching the mayo from the fridge and scooping it into the bottle with a funnel. Once the bottle was mostly fully, Louis set it back in the shower and grinned, pleased with herself. Honestly, Liam should know better than to think Louis wouldn’t pull a prank on her. Louis lived for pranks. They were her lifeblood. To deny Louis the ability to pull pranks would be heartlessly cruel and selfish, Louis decided.

Louis continued to spend the rest of the day busying herself on tumblr and youtube. It was all very excited. Finally, Louis heard the key in the lock and she may or may not have sprung up excitedly from the couch. It wasn’t that she was clingy, she just didn’t deal too well with being alone for long periods of time. And seven hours way definitely way too long.

She was a little surprised to see Zayn following right behind Liam though. It wasn’t that Zayn wasn’t usually over all the time as it was, she just never really came home with Liam right after work.

“Li picked me up after work,” Zayn explained, “Said you might need a bit of help getting ready for tonight. And you know how she is,” Zayn waved her hand dismissively. Louis knew. For as much as a tomboy as she was, Liam as worse. She never wore makeup and even though Louis still hadn’t mastered the fine art of winged eyeliner, at least Zayn was someone who could help her with it. Louis hugged her, appreciatively.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Louis said, “I still don’t know what I’m going to wear.”

“When was the last time you went out, babe?” Zayn asked, reaching out to play with the ends of Louis’ long brown hair.

“I guess before Trevor.”

“Oh babe,” Zayn sighed sadly, “Well, we’ll get you all put together then. Li needs to shower, so while she’s washing gym stink off her, I can help you go through your closet.”

“Thank you, so, so much!”

“Of course!”

Louis led Zayn to her bedroom and sunk down on her bed as Zayn flicked through the numerous hangers in her closet. And while most of Louis’ wardrobe consisted of jeans and t-shirts or jumpers, she did have a few dresses pushed to the back for special occasions. Like when her Mum rang her and told her they were all going out for family dinner. Louis could dress up when she wanted. But there was a difference between dresses for family dinner and dresses for going out to a club in hopes of pulling.

“This,” Zayn announced, yanking a hanger from the closet, “Why have I never seen you this?”

“Where would you have seen me in that?” Louis asked, glancing up from playing Neko Atsume on her phone, “I bought that on a total whim a few years ago. I doubt I could even squeeze my arse into it!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zayn admonished, “C’mon. Try it on.”

Louis groaned and set her phone aside. The dress really was quite pretty. She’d seen it in a shop window a few years ago - instantly drawn to the halter neckline and the short black flowy skirt. It had a flapper-esque feel to it. And Louis loved it. But she’d never worn it. Instead, she’d shoved it to the back of her closet with the thought of ‘one day.’

“Go on,” Zayn shook the dress at her.

Louis sighed and shooed Zayn out of her room so she could attempt to wiggle into the dress. After shedding her workout shorts and t-shirt, Louis unzipped the dress and attempted to shimmy into it. Surprisingly, she got up and over her hips. She stood in front of the mirror hanging over her dresser drawer, and zipped it up. She tied the halter straps together in a bow and glanced at her reflection. The dress had a padded bra attached in the bust, and between that and the lift of the halter, her boobs looked amazing. And the flouncy little skirt was fun. Louis may or may not have twirled. She also may or may not have tripped over her Vans and had fallen on her arse in the middle of her bedroom floor.

“Damn it!” Louis cried, shoving herself up off the flower and rubbing her sore bum, “Well, come in here then,” she called to Zayn.

“Everything alright?” Zayn asked, coming into Louis’ room.

“Just fell.”

“Of course,” Zayn rolled her eyes, “But holy shit, Tommo. You look bloody gorgeous!”

Louis couldn’t help but blush, “Thank you,” she said, quietly brushing her hair with her fingers, “It doesn’t look too silly, does it?”

“No, of course not,” Zayn shook her head, “You look beautiful, babe. All the girls are going to fawn all over you. Now then, let me touch you up a bit and you’ll be all good to go.”

Louis nodded and Zayn fetched her makeup bag off the corner of her dresser. Louis didn’t have much in the way of makeup, but she did have the basics. Zayn artfully applied some winged liner, getting it absolutely perfect and matching on the first go. Louis sometimes swore Zayn wasn’t real. Next came some Rimmel concealer and foundation. After setting everything with powder, Zayn swiped some mascara onto Louis’ already long lashes.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous!” Zayn announced, tossing the mascara onto the bed, “Damn, Lou.”

Louis giggled, “Thanks, love. Are you sure it isn’t too much?” She asked, turning to face her reflection, “It doesn’t look like I’m um...trying to hard? Does it?”

“No,” Zayn was quickly behind her, running a boar bristle brush through her long, straight hair, “You look absolutely perfect. Hey, did I tell you how proud I am of you right now?”

“Ugh stop,” Louis swatted at her, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is a _huge_ deal!” Zayn smacked Louis on the shoulder with the brush, “You’re going out and pulling a girl for the first time. This is like a rite of passage. We should have a ceremony. Prick our fingers with daggers and all that.”

“Oh my God,” Louis pinched the bridge of her nose, “You are so weird.”

“Who’s weird?” Liam asked, popping into Louis’ room with a towel wrapped under her arms, “Holy shit, Lou!”

“Thanks,” Louis smiled at Liam in the mirror, “And your girlfriend is a total weirdo. Talking about blood oaths and rites of passage.”

“Hey!” Zayn whacked Louis with the brush again, “I’m just saying it’s an important thing here, Lou.”

“Oh God,” Liam laughed, “Zaynie, I told you not to make this into a huge deal. Louis wants it to be kind of lowkey. Right, Lou?”

“Right,” Louis nodded as Zayn continued to part and brush her hair, “It’s not a big deal. Just a girl going out to pull another girl.”

“For the first time,” Zayn raised a brow.

“Oi!” Louis reached behind her, pinching Zayn on the hip, earning herself a pop on the bum with the brush.

“Alright,” Liam laughed at the two of them, knowing how close Louis and Zayn had become over the last year, “I’m going to get ready to go. Zaynie, what are you wearing tonight?”

“The little red number hanging in your closet,” Zayn replied, going back to thoughtfully brushing Louis’ hair, “With the black heels and a black bra. What about you, bebs?”

“Black skinny jeans and the lowcut black top you like so much.”

Zayn looked pained, “You would,” she winced.

“But just think,” Liam replied brightly, “How much fun we’ll have when you take it off me later.”

“Okay!” Louis held up a hand, “Li, you and Zayn go get ready. And try not to fuck before we leave. I’d rather not have to listen to that. Also, you’re staying at Zayn’s tonight. I’m determined to bring someone back tonight. And I don’t need one or both of you around for that.”

“Asking me for favors after you put mayo in my shampoo, Tommo?” Liam quirked a brow. And well, Louis had almost forgot about that. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Liam.

“I heard it’s good for you hair?” She tried.

“Fine. I’ll stay at Zayn’s tonight,” Liam said, pointing a finger right at Louis, “But when I get back, you’re a dead woman, Tommo.”

Louis just laughed brightly as Liam and Zayn headed across the hallway to get ready.

\--

They arrived at the club after stopping for burgers on the way, at Louis’ insistence. Normally she didn’t fuss about eating prior to drinking, but tonight she wanted to pull and she wanted to have all her faculties present. This was very serious business, after all. They headed inside and Liam went to get them drinks. Louis glanced around, taking a seat at one of the booths with Zayn. Beneath them was the dance floor and DJ. Red lights flashed to the beat of the music, and Louis began to feel rather out of place. Clubs were never her scene, and she had to admit she felt a tad bit lost.

“You doing okay, Lou?” Liam asked, setting their drinks down on the table.

“Thanks, bebs,” Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek before taking a sip of her cranberry colored drink.

“I’m alright,” Louis stirred her Old Fashioned with the little stirrer it came with, “This just is a lot.”

“You’ll be fine,” Liam reached across the table and squeezed Louis’ hand, “And hey, you don’t have to pull tonight, sunshine. You can just flirt and dance if you want. There’s no rule saying you _have_ to pull.”

“I know that, but I _want_ to pull, Li,” Louis frowned into her glass, “I’ve been single for over a year now. And I’ve never gone all the way with a girl before. Always just kissing and never anything more. I...I want to experience it. I want to be with a girl and see how I can make her body react to me. I want to make her moan and giggle and hold her in my arms as we fall asleep together. Fuck,” Louis winced at herself, “I’m being a proper sap.”

“It’s okay,” Zayn kicked her lightly under the table, “Those feelings are normal and valid, Lou. Don’t fret so much. You’ll be fine. Now finish that drink and go up to the bar and order yourself another one. Make conversation with one of the girls also in que for a drink. There’s plenty of gorgeous women here.”

Louis took a sip of her Old Fashioned. It was too sweet with not enough liquor to balance it. But Zayn did have a point. There were a lot of cute girls here tonight. And she could easily strike up conversation at the bar, maybe order a cute girl some fruity cocktail. After chatting for a moment, Zayn and Liam excused themselves to head off onto the dance floor. Louis sighed as she watched them go. Zayn slipping her hand lower down Liam’s hip until it was firmly against her bum. Louis knew she gave them lots of shit for being how they were. But in all honesty, she wanted what they had. Or at least her own version of it. She wanted a girl she could make feel special. She wanted a girl she could spoil.

Louis finished her Old Fashioned before taking a deep breath and making her way over to the bar. The queue was long and Louis turned her attention to the dance floor for a brief moment, trying to spot Liam and Zayn. Knowing them, they’d probably slipped off to the loo for a quickie. Louis wouldn’t be surprised. She fondly shook her head at the thought. But Louis couldn’t focus on them for long. She was here for one thing and one thing only. She just needed to find a cute girl, work up the courage, and talk to her. Easy enough, right?

Suddenly, as Louis was pondering why someone who was as awesome as she was having difficulty approaching a cute girl, someone bumped right into her. It was a hard shove, and Louis was jostled off the balance of her highheel. Her ankle rolled slightly and she fell hard on the bone. She let out a little cry, trying to right herself.

“Oh my god! Shit! I am so sorry!” A voice cried.

Louis was cursing the pain in her ankle, and the absolute klutz who had caused her said paid when she glanced up and was met with emerald green eyes and bouncy brown curls. And fuck. Louis was just about to go off on the person who had shoved into her. Now though, she could barely even form a sentence.

“Are you okay?” The voice prattled on, “I am _so_ sorry! Fuck. I hate crowds! Someone bumped me and I lost my balance and fell into you and _fuck!_ If I hurt you, I am so, _so_ sorry!”

“It’s um...it’s okay,” Louis held onto the bar for balance as she righted herself, testing her ankle cautiously. It didn’t feel fully strained, just a tad sore. She should have just worn her Vans. Fuck heels, honestly, “I think I’ll live,” Louis continued.

“Oh thank God,” the girl seemed to relax a bit, “Though I am sure you shouldn’t be standing on it. And those heels probably aren’t doing much to help. Fuck,” she glanced to the bar, biting her bottom lip worriedly before announcing, “C’mon. We’re going to sit over there.”

“Aren’t you in queue to get a drink?” Loui asked.

“I’ll just come back,” the girl shrugged, “Now c’mere. Give me your hand. I’m going to help you over to that booth there.”

“Um, thanks,” Louis let the girl slip her hand into hers. Together, they walked over to the booth and Louis slid into the plush vinyl seat. The girl sunk in across from her, and it was then that Louis really got to see her. She was wearing a light pink skater dress with sleeves that hit just below her elbows, revealing several tattoos. She had soft, dark brown curls that tumbled down her shoulders, dropping just to the top of her breasts. Her bright green eyes sparkled even in the dim-lit club. Her makeup was minimal, and her lips looked naturally cherry-red. Louis felt a little weak. This girl was gorgeous, perhaps the most gorgeous girl Louis had ever laid eyes on. And Louis wondered if it was too early to begin planning their wedding.

“Again, I am so sorry!” The girl continued hurriedly, “I probably spoiled your whole evening!”

“No, no,” Louis held up a hand, not liking the frown on the pretty girl’s face, “I’m fine, really. It’s just a little sore. Tell you what,” Louis said, “If I’m to sit here off my foot for the rest of the evening, you can make it up to me by sitting with me.”

“Of course!” The girl nodded brightly, smiling and holy Jesus, _dimples!_ She actually had dimples! Gorgeous dimples that made her smile even more beautiful that it already was. Louis was so, so gone for this girl. This was dangerous.

“Good. My friend has a tab open at the bar. If you want, go fetch us some drinks and say it’s under ‘Liam.’ She won’t mind.”

“Oh no!” The girl shook her head, “I couldn’t! I’m the reason you’re hurt! I’ll buy your drink.”

Louis had never had a pretty girl buy her a drink before. Who was she to say no?

“Okay then,” Louis smiled, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

“What can I get for you?” The girl asked.

“Surprise me,” Louis grinned at her.

The girl dimpled more before hopping up from the booth and scurrying to the bar. Louis watched her go, taken back by how much of this pretty girl was all leg. Seriously, her legs went on for miles. And the heels she was wearing didn’t exactly work against that. Louis felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed hard, watching as the pretty girl ordered their drinks. Louis could feel the butterflies in her stomach. This was it. This was her girl. This was her chance. Suddenly, all the confidence Louis had seemed to vanish into thin air as if by magic. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as she tugged at her hair. She just wanted this to go well. She wanted this to be a good night. This was a huge step for her in loving and accepting her identity, and Louis couldn’t think of a better girl to be her first than the pretty girl in the skater skirt.

Louis watched as she leaned onto the bar, her skirt riding up slightly up the backs of her creamy white thighs. And Louis swallowed hard again. Her mind instantly thought of all the things she wanted to do to her, wanted to make her feel. She wondered what her name sounded like being moaned from this girl’s mouth.

Louis pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to cool it. The first step was conversation, and Louis would need to be able to form sentences that didn’t include, “I really, really want to eat you out.” Yeah, that might be just a tad too forward.

The girl returned a few moments later with two drinks in hand. She set them on the table and slid into the seat across from Louis.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got you an Old Fashioned. I figured that would be safe.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, “That’s honestly my drink of choice, actually.”

“No way!” The girl lit up and actually giggled. Yes giggled. And Louis died.

“Yup,” Louis eyed the drink in front of the pretty girl. It was some bright blue thing in a hurricane glass, “What is that?”

“It’s called a Blue Razzmatazz. I thought it sounded cute.”

Louis rolled her eyes, “You don’t order a drink because it sounds _cute_. Do you even know what’s in that?”

The girl shrugged before taking a sip. Her eyes went wide and she coughed a little into her fist, “Holy shit. That...that is strong.”

“Let me taste,” Louis said and the girl pushed the glass towards her. Louis took a sip and choked, “Holy shit! That tastes like battery acid laced with...um...pina colada mix?”

“Right?” The girl giggled, taking her drink back and taking another sip.

“Are you really going to drink that thing?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” she shrugged again, “It’s not that bad. The first taste is a bit of a surprise, but the second sip isn’t all that bad. More pina colada than battery acid.”

Louis laughed, “I’m Louis,” she said, suddenly realzing they hadn’t been properly introduce.

“I’m Harry,” the girl said, holding her hand out for Louis to shake, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Again, I am sorry about making you fall.”

“It’s really okay, Harry. No damage done. My ankle doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“That’s because you are off it,” Harry stirred her drink with her straw, “If I hadn’t bumped you, you could be out there dancing and having fun.”

“Hey,” Louis frowned a little, “Who said I’m not having fun right now?”

The girl blushed a pretty pink, and Louis stored that away in her brain under - THINGS TO DO AGAIN: MAKE PRETTY GIRL BLUSH. Harry bit her bottom lip, dropping her gaze to her blue drink. She continued to stir it, the blush still staining her cheeks. And Jesus, she looked so gorgeous. Louis had to pinch her own thigh, hard, to center herself.

“So, are you here with anyone?” Louis asked.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded, “My friend Niall is over there with some friends of hers from work.”

“Are they missing you?” Louis asked a bit worriedly.

“Probably not,” Harry laughed, “Niall tends not to think about much when she’s drinking. She’s alright though. Her work friends are good people and they’ll make sure she’s looked after. What about you, Louis?”

“I’m here with my flatmate and her girlfriend,” Louis scanned the dance floor, “But they’ve probably fucked off to the loo to, well, fuck.”

Harry cackled suddenly, loud and boisterous, before slapping her hand over her mouth, “Sorry!” She blushed furiously, “I’m a loud laugher sometimes.”

“I like your laugh,” Louis said earnestly.

Harry blushed again, “Um, thank you,” she rested her teeth on her bottom lip again, a habit - Louis noticed - she had when she was being shy.

“So any big occasion why you’re out tonight? Or just a girls’ night?” Louis asked.

“Niall’s friend, Abby, just got engaged. So this is like a work celebration thingy. Niall dragged me along, saying it’d do me some good to get out. Clubs aren’t really my thing though,” Harry winced slightly.

“Same here,” Louis sighed, looking around the club, “All this...the lights, the music. It’s not really for me. My best friend-slash-flatmate always insists that I come out with her and her girlfriend. I finally agreed to tonight. But yeah, this isn’t my typical scene really.”

“What is your typical scene then?” Harry asked, bending down slightly to pop her straw into her mouth.

“Honestly?” Louis figured honesty was the best policy here. She liked Harry, and she wanted to be honest and open with her. “Um...not much. It’s been...it’s been quite awhile since I’ve really gone out anywhere.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked, twirling the straw.

“I was um...I was in kind of a shitty relationship with a horrible guy for five years of my life,” Louis said to her hands folded on the table in front of her, “And I just never really went out. After I got out of that situation, I sort of became a bit of a homebody. But Liam - my flatmate- always insists I get out. So here I am. And I also felt ready tonight. Like I wanted to come out and put myself out there and maybe meet someone? And maybe take them back to my place? I don’t know. I feel like I wasted a lot of time with my ex. Time I could have spent experiencing more.”

“Experiencing what?” Harry asked, eyes wide and expectant.

“Girls,” Louis said honestly, “It took me awhile to come to terms with that. When I was with my ex, I didn’t even allow myself to think much about it. But once I was free of him, I learned a lot about myself. My sexuality included.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded, “That happens sometimes. It takes some time to come to terms with it. Sometimes it takes something traumatic. I’m glad you’re no longer in that abusive situation.”

“Me too,” Louis tugged at her hair, “You never really know how bad something is until you’re out of it and can see it from an outside-in perspective. I’m glad I’m out of that situation. I can focus on taking care of myself and learning about myself.”

“Like the fact that you like girls,” Harry smiled around the straw between her teeth.

“Like the fact that I like girls,” Louis nodded, confirming.

“Well we have something in common then in that respect,” Harry giggled lightly, “Let’s see what else we have in common, Louis. Tell me about yourself.”

Louis blanched, “Oh gee, thanks. Put me on the spot, why don’t you?” Harry giggled again, and Louis couldn’t help but smile. She was quite certain she’d just found her new favorite sound in the whole world. Harry’s giggles were even more beautiful than Liam’s screams after having fallen victim to a Tommo prank.

“Sorry,” Harry giggled again, not sounding very sorry at all.

Louis rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m a student. I work at the animal shelter after my lectures. I’m studying Art History. Liam is my best friend and she and I have a flat together. I have five sisters and one baby brother. And,” Louis bit her lip, trying to think up something else to say, “I’d honestly much rather be sitting here and talking to you than sitting here by myself awkwardly while Liam and Zayn do whatever it is they’re doing.”

Harry laughed, doubling over before sobering and saying, “Well, I’m a student too. I’m studying literature. And I work at a bakery and if you were to come in sometime I might could get you free cupcakes. And I have one older sister, and I’d honestly much rather be sitting here and talking to you than listening to Niall and the other girls bitch about their shifts at Starbucks and shitty customers.”

Louis laughed, “Well then, I’m glad you broke my ankle then, Harry.”

“Hey!” Harry pouted, kicking Louis slightly under the table, “I did not break your ankle!”

“You injure me and then _kick_ me?” Louis gasped, “Rude!”

“Oh shut up!” Harry laughed, burying her face in her hands, “I feel like proper shit about that.”

“Aww babe,” Louis cooed, “Alright, I suppose I can forgive you.”

Harry lowered her hands, “Thank you.”

“On one condition.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Dance with me.”

“Louis, your ankle!”

“So?” Louis shrugged, “I’m telling you, it doesn’t hurt. Besides, I’ll leave my heels under the table. It’ll be fine. And I really, _really_ want to dance with you, Harry.”

Harry blushed again before nodding, “Okay.”

Louis kicked off her heels before stepping out of the booth and holding her hand out to Harry.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked nervously as Louis led her down the steps to the dance floor.

Honestly, her ankle was twinging a bit, but Louis didn’t care. She just wanted to dance with Harry.

“Absolutely,” Louis pulled Harry out onto the crowded dance floor, “Now dance with me!”

Harry laughed as Louis spun her around on the dance floor to the upbeat music. They crashed against each other, giggling. Suddenly, the upbeat music dulled and stopped, replaced by a sexier, dirtier beat. Louis flushed slightly.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry giggled, “Don’t you like this song?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis nodded, “Um, Yeah. It’s just…”

“C’mere then!” Harry grabbed her hands and began to dance with her. Louis felt her mouth go dry as she watched Harry wiggle to the music. Her hips swayed and her bum wiggled and the little skirt of the skater dress twirled around her thighs. And Louis felt very, very dizzy watching Harry dance. Fuck, the way she moved was...was something else entirely. Louis wanted her. Louis wanted her bad.

Harry’s body was something else entirely. The way she moved to the beat of the music, and the dirty lyrics of the song...Louis felt something warm slither in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to take Harry home with her. She wanted to take Harry home with her right now.

“This okay?” Harry giggled shyly, and something was incredibly wrong with how shy she sounded while she proceeded to grind onto Louis to the beat of the music. Louis answered by resting her hands on Harry’s hips, holding her against her while Harry continued to move to the musc.

“Do you know how fucking good you look?” Louis hissed into Harry’s ear.

Harry stiffened slightly before smirking and saying, “I think I have an idea.”

Louis growled in the back of her throat, “You’re a little minx, you know that, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry smiled innocently.

Louis had to struggle to keep her knees from giving out, “You’re trouble.”

“What are you going to do about me then?” Harry asked, turning her head back slightly to quirk a brow, daringly, at Louis. Louis’ hands tightened on Harry’s hips, fingernails digging in slightly against the the soft, pudgy skin there.

“I can think of a thing or two,” Louis learned up slightly to bite the lobe of Harry’s ear. And shit, she wasn’t expecting Harry to outright moan like that in the middle of the club. Shit. Louis was in some deep, deep trouble here.

“Like what?” Harry challenged.

Louis gritted her teeth. She wasn’t sure if she was intoxicated off her two Old Fashioneds, or Harry. But something in her sparked, and suddenly all caution was thrown to the wind. Tonight was about letting go, and that was what Louis was going to do. She adjusted her hands, moving her left hand to right beneath Harry’s belly button, while her right hand reached up, fingertips latching onto Harry’s right nipple. Harry gasped again, bucking slightly against Louis. And Louis chuckled against Harry’s ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Louis,” Harry wined as Louis continued to hold her in place against her, running her fingers over her nipple, which was now very hard underneath the thin fabric of the skater dress.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Louis asked.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Harry asked, breath ragged.

Louis smirked, “I think I have an idea.”

“Shit,” Harry shuddered against her, “Louis _please._ ”

“Please what, princess?” Louis asked.

“I...I want to go home with you,” Harry pled.

\--

At that point, Louis would have given Harry the moon if she’d asked. She quickly shot of a text to Liam and told her that she’d found a girl and was taking her home. She told Liam and Zayn to be safe and that she’d see them tomorrow. It wasn’t long after that she and Harry found themselves in the back of a cab, headed to Louis’ flat. Louis could feel the butterflies swarming in her stomach, but right now she was more focused on the fact that Harry had her tongue in her mouth. Everything was happening so, so fast. But everything also just felt so, so right. Louis had never felt this right about anything before in her life. All she knew was that she wanted to make the beautiful girl who was practically sitting in her lap, feel as amazing as she possibly could. It didn’t make sense, it really didn’t. They’d just met a few hours ago. And already Louis would risk imprisonment for trying to steal the moon for her.

The cab pulled up in front of the building and Louis paid the driver, giving him a little extra in his tip for the scene he had to be subjected to in the backseat. They headed up the front steps. Once inside, Louis pulled out her key and led Louis to the proper door.

“I am so glad I fell into you,” Harry giggled, her breath hot and tickly on Louis’ neck.

“Me too,” Louis admitted, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door, “This is us. Excuse the mess. I assure you, it’s all Liam. She’s a _terrible_ flatmate, really.”

Harry giggled, “Niall’s a bit shit sometimes too. I understand.”

“Come here,” Louis held out her hand. Harry took it, and Louis led her towards her bedroom. Once inside, and when Harry began to reach around to unzip her skater dress, Louis stopped her, “Hold on. What’s the rush?” Louis asked her calmly, “We have all night, right? And I absolutely intend to take my time with you.”

Harry’s cheeks stained pink, and her teeth bit into her plump bottom lip, “O-okay.”

“Take off those heels,” Louis instructed, “And lie back on the bed.”

Harry nodded and did as Louis said. She laid back against Louis’ pillows, and Louis kicked off her own heels, before crawling up on the bed next to her.

“So pretty,” Louis said, taking in the sight of Harry. She was simply gorgeous - laying back against the pillows with her brown curls flowing out around her, framing her head like a halo. Her lips were bitten cherry-red and her eyes were wide. Her lips were parted slightly, and she looked already so desperate. Fuck. Louis had read the explicit fics online, she’d watched plenty of pron, she’d talked to Liam and Zayn, but nothing really prepared her for the way Harry looked, and the fact that it was she who made Harry look that way.

“Lou,” Harry squirmed slightly, “I-I don’t mean to sound rude, but am I your first girl?”

“For some things, yes. You will be,” Louis answered honestly.

“Do you um...do you know what you’re doing?” Harry asked carefully.

“Oi!” Louis bent down and bit Harry on her inner thigh, hard, “I do know a thing or two, Miss. I’m not _completely_ clueless, I’ll have you know,” she softened slightly, rubbing her thumbs in circles on Harry’s hips, “But you know yourself. You tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, what you want more of or less of. I’m in charge, but you ultimately call the shots, got it?”

Harry nodded, “O-okay,” she said, her breath shaky.

“Now then,” Louis smirked, “That that is taken care of, let me just show you _exactly how well_ I know what I’m doing,” Louis bent down and caught Harry’s lips with her own. She tasted like candy floss lip balm and her pina colda drink from the club. As Louis ran her tongue along Harry’s, Harry moaned into the kiss. Louis figured she could probably die a happy woman listening to Harry’s moans. It would be one of the better ways to go, that was for sure.

“Gonna take my time with you,” Louis said, nipping at Harry’s jawline, “Gonna savor you.”

Harry keened as Louis bit particularly hard on the left side of her neck, sucking a mark there.

“Gonna spoil you tonight, princess,” Louis continued, biting and sucking another mark right next to the first, “Gonna take good care of you. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Harry whined high in her throat. She was squirming under Louis and Louis felt a deep heat settle in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know she could become so turned on from simply turning on another person. But every moan and moment from Harry, Louis felt right at her core.

“Let’s get you out of that dress, baby. I want to see you.”

Harry nodded and set up slightly. Louis reached around and pulled down the metal zip. After unzipping the dress, she slid it up and over Harry’s head. Harry lowered her arms and brushed her fingers through her messy curls. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight of her. She hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her breasts were creamy and pert, with soft pink nipples already standing upright at attention, straining. Louis felt a tad overwhelmed, her eyes wandering over every inch of exposed skin.

“Lie back,” Louis instructed, and Harry easily complied.

“Look at you,” Louis shook her head in disbelief, “So, so gorgeous, princess,” Louis began to let her hands wander, her fingertips grazing across Harry’s skin, enticing goosebumps in their wake. Her fingertips brushed across Harry’s nipples, and Harry squirmed at the contact. Louis smirked, “You like that, baby?” She asked and Harry bit her bottom lip as a response.

“Look at me,” Louis commanded, “Do you like that?”

Harry looked at Louis with wide, blown pupils. Her lip was so red from biting it. She nodded her head and said, “I-I like it.”

“What do you like, princess. Tell me.”

“I-I like when...when you…” Harry could barely form a sentence as Louis teased her nipples, tweaking and twisting and ghosting her fingertips over them, “Play with...my nipples,” Harry’s cheeks flushed a glorious shade of bright pink.

“Good girl,” Louis praised, continuing to work the hard buds between her fingertips. Harry squirmed under her touches, raising her back off the mattress, and letting out the most beautiful gasps and moans. Louis was completely taken by her, drunk off the fact that she was the one having this effect on Harry. She was the reason Harry was so incredibly turned on right now. Louis was the one doing this. Louis was the one making her feel this good. Louis wanted to be the one to make her feel this good every single day of her life.

“Lou...Louis,” Harry panted.

“What is it, darling?” Louis asked casually.

“I...I want you to...to touch me.”

“Princess, I am touching you,” Louis smirked, “Besides, I said I was going to take my time with you, didn’t I? I have all night. I could spend hours doing this and this alone.”

Harry let out a desperate mewl and Louis simply chuckled, “I’ll be kinder than that, though. But for now, I’ll touch you when and how I please, princess,” as if to punctuate her statement, Louis dropped her head and laved her tongue over one of the hard, pink buds. Harry practically screamed.

“So responsive,” Louis said, lapping over the same bud, “I love it, princess. Love how responsive you are.”

“Lou... _Louis!_ ” Harry was squirming beneath her even more now. Louis was straddling her hips, and she could feel Harry’s legs kicking out, her hips twisting in feeble attempts to squirm away from the touch that was becoming just too much. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink and her eyes were glossy. And Louis was in love.

“What, baby?” Louis asked, “Tell me what you need?” And with that, Louis sharply pinched and twisted both nipples at the same time, making Harry spring upright, letting out a sharp yelp.

“You are _so_ cruel,” Harry said, sounding absolutely delighted, dimple on display.

“Am I?” Louis asked casually, sweeping her tongue down between Harry’s breasts, all the way down to her belly button, causing Harry’s abs to jump under the touch, “I wouldn’t say that. You seem to be enjoying yourself a bit, I’d say.”

“Well...maybe just a bit,” Harry smirked and Louis bit her on the stomach in retaliation.

“I can’t ignore this, can I?” Louis asked, “Even your tummy is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. How are you even real, Harry?”

Harry shrugged and Louis began to plant soft little kisses all along Harry’s tummy. Harry bit her lip and squirmed under the soft kisses.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“N-nothing,” Harry squirmed again, “Just...it tickles.”

“Oh it tickles?” Louis asked delighted. Okay, so not only was Harry the most gorgeous girl Louis had ever seen in her entire life, but she also had dimples, a cute stomach, and was ticklish. What had Louis done in a past life to deserve something as wonderful as this? She scratched her short nails lightly over Harry’s tummy, smiling as Harry yelped, trying to suck in her stomach and squirm away.

“Louis no!” She gasped as Louis continued to tickle her nails across Harry’s tummy, up her sides, over her pudgy lovehandles.

“Louis yes!” Louis giggled, the sounds of Harry’s high laughter was like beautiful music to her ears. God, she didn’t even know which sounds of Harry’s she loved more - her giggles, or her moans. It was all very overwhelming.

Louis finally stilled her hands on Harry’s hips and said, “You are the cutest girl in the entire world, do you know that, princess?”

Harry was panting, strands of hair matted to her forehead. Her eyes were bright and sparkling under the dim light of Louis’ bedside lamp.

“You’re fun,” Harry said, still trying to catch her breath, “Most times one night stands just want to fuck and that’s that.”

“Most times? Is this a thing you do often?” Louis asked, prior to mentally kicking herself for being so invasive. What right did she have to know anything about Harry’s sex life. That was her business and her business alone. No matter what possessiveness Louis felt over her.

However, Harry seemed unfazed by the remark, “Well, not too often. Might even do it even less now.”

Louis raised a brow, but Harry didn’t elaborate and Louis didn’t want to spoil a good moment by asking her to. Instead, she just nodded and caught Harry’s lips in hers for a kiss. After pulling away, Louis said -

“I don’t know how other people do it. When I was with my ex, it was all about his pleasure. Never mine. He even called me a toy to get himself off with, no better than a sex doll. Now then, I didn’t like that very much. I don’t believe fucking is just making someone come. Though that is quite fun. I believe fucking is the whole process - the kissing, the teasing. It’s all just as important. And tonight, princess, this is about me making _you_ feel good. This is about me spoiling you silly. And that’s just what I’m going to do.”

Harry’s brow creased, “Lou...you know what he said was messed up, right? That’s not…ugh that makes me so mad that he would say something like that to you.”

“I’m fine now,” Louis said assuredly, brushing the curls from Harry’s forehead, “And I’m here with you and that’s what matters right now. I’m okay, baby. I promise you. But being with him did make me learn a thing or two about what it is to be with another person. Now then, enough of this talk about him. Right now, it’s about you.”

Harry opened her mouth to say something, but Louis cut her short with a sharp pinch to her right nipple. Instead, Harry let out a sharp gasp and Louis chuckled.

“If you keep trying to protest, I’m going to keep doing that.”

Harry let out a small ‘hmph’ of protest, but didn’t seem to fussed. Not when Louis tapped her on her thigh, silently asking her to spread her legs open. Harry blushed and parted her legs wider, so they were spread far out to the ends of the bed, with Louis sitting between her knees.

“Holy shit baby,” Louis’ eyes widened at the sight. Harry’s peaches and cream thighs were shiny with slick, her lavender undies completely darkend in the center. Louis bit her lower lip, trying to center herself. But holy fuck! She may or may not be suddenly very dizzy.

Harry flushed bright pink, from her cheeks down to her chest. She worried her lower lip between her teeth.

“You are so wet,” Louis said on a breath, “Holy fuck.”

Harry looked at Louis through her lashes and said in a soft voice, “Sorry I’m a bit of a mess.”

Louis looked at the girl sprawled out underneath her in shock. Louis knew that was a thing. Maybe that was a thing for Harry. To test the waters, Louis said admonishingly, “So, so messy, princess. Such a dirty little thing.”

Harry wined and bucked her hips. Apparently that _was_ a thing then. Louis took note. She began to trace her fingertip along the damp center of Harry’s panties. Harry was whining now, her chest heaving. Louis slipped out from between Harry’s legs, crouching next to her.

“Is it okay if I take these off, princess?” She asked. Harry flushed and nodded. Louis caught her finger in the waistband of the lavender panties, yanking them down over Harry’s hips and slipping them down her legs. She tossed them aside, and marveled at the sight of Harry so exposed and open, spread out on her bed.

Harry was clean-shaven, her skin milky white. Her pussy was bright pink though with arousal and her thighs and lips were damp with it. Louis closed her eyes for a moment, trying to center herself. She didn’t know if this was the appropriate time or not to say a prayer. She didn't exactly think it was. So instead, she said -

“Fuck, baby. Look at you. So gorgeous, princess. You have the prettiest pussy.”

Harry squirmed again, attempting to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside of her. And Louis couldn't’ have that. She swatted Harry’s hip and said, “I’m pretty sure you know better than that, Harry.”

Harry whined high in her throat, but spread her thighs apart once again.

“So, so pretty,” Louis casually ran her finger over Harry’s swollen lips. Harry closed her eyes and threw her back, whimpers pouring from her parted lips, “I could just play with you forever. So, so incredibly pretty. The prettiest little pussy.”

“Pl-please,” Harry begged on a choked breath.

“Please what, love?” Louis asked, teasingly running her fingertips along Harry’s slit.

“Pl-please...touch me.”

“Is that what you want?” Louis asked.

“Yes...yes _please!_ ”

“Well then,” Louis smirked, “Your wish is my command.”

She found Harry’s clit easily, with one press of her fingertip. Harry was so wet already with arousal that Louis’ finger circled the little nub easily. This part, Louis was no stranger to. She knew exactly how to work Harry’s clit, paying attention to what touches made Harry moan and whimper the most. She flicked Harry’s clit, circled it with teasing, feather-light touches. It didn’t take long at all before Harry’s legs began to shake involuntarily.

“You like that, baby?” Louis asked, “Tell me so. Tell me you like it when I play with your little clit.”

“Lou... _Louis,_ ” Harry flushed bright pink

“Say it,” Louis commanded, “Say...you...like...it...when...I...play...with...your...little...clit,” Louis commanded, punctuating each word with a flick of her index finger

“I-I like it...I like it when you play with my...my clit.”

“Good girl,” Louis praised, sliding over Harry’s leg to situation herself between her legs again, “Going to eat you out now, baby. I want you to tell me what feels good to you. I want you to be vocal and teach me, okay?”

“O-okay,” Harry nodded shakily.

Louis kissed the inside of her thigh gently, “Good girl,” she praised before licking a thick stripe up Harry’s slit.

“Oh my God!” Harry cried.

Louis felt a sense of pride wash over her. Harry’s moans and cries and pleas egged her on. She teased Harry’s clit with her tongue, rolling the little bud lightly between her teeth. Harry was crying now, her gasps turning into high-pitched, persistent whimpers. Her legs were shaking like crazy and Louis had to hold her hands on her hips to keep her as still as she could. Harry was kicking her feet out, twisting her fists into the sheets.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” she cried, throwing her head back and coming on a sharp cry. Louis continued to rub over her clit with her thumb, working her through her orgasm until finally Harry shoved her hand away, the oversensitivity far too much to take.

“Holy shit,” Harry gasped.

“Not bad for a first timer, eh?” Louis asked, climbing up to lay beside Harry, scooping her into her arms.

“You were fantastic!” Harry let her head fall leisurely onto Louis’ shoulder, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Will you hit me if I say porn?” Louis cocked a brow.

Harry smacked her in the shoulder.

“Hey,” Louis nipped Harry playfully on the nose, “A girl’s gotta learn somehow.”

“I am so glad I sprained your ankle,” Harry giggled.

“Oi!” Louis cried, “Rude!”

“Well,” Harry reasoned, reaching up to play with Louis’ hair, “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you and you wouldn’t have brought me back to your place and you wouldn’t have given me the most mind-numbing orgasm of my life. Seriously, Lou. It was like you took me to another planet.”

Lou? Louis could work with nicknames. She allowed her hand to dip down Harry’s back, tracing lazy little shapes against her bare skin with her fingertips.

“Well then, I’m glad you sprained my ankle too,” Louis said, lifting Harry’s chin with her other hand to bring her lips to hers, “Tell me the truth though, baby. Was it really that good? I would appreciate some feedback here.”

“Oh,” Harry quirked a brow, “Gonna hand out a survey then?”

“Oi!” Louis wrapped her hand around Harry’s middle, tickling her sides and making her squeal, curling further into Louis’ side.

“Louis!” Harry gasped, “No! No!”

Louis finally relented, “You are honestly the cutest girl in the entire world,” Louis said. It wasn’t an exaggeration.

Harry flushed pink, “As far as your survey goes, I give you a ten out of ten. Actually, a fifteen out of ten! You are incredibly hot.”

“Why thank you,” Louis kissed her sweetly, “I must say, I am honored that you were my first.”

“I am honored to have been your first,” Harry smiled sweetly when suddenly a rumble fell between them. Harry’s cheeks flushed bright pink and she said, “I am so sorry! That was my stomach! Ignore it. I haven’t had much to eat today.”

“Ignore it?” Louis quirked a brow, “No way. That cute little tummy is hungry and I insist we feed it.”

Harry dimpled, “You cook?” She asked.

“Hell nope,” Louis said affronted, “That’s what I have a flatmate for. However, I have dialing the number for pizza down to a science, darling. Come into the kitchen with me and I’ll show you my skills.”

Louis unwrapped herself from Harry and hopped out of bed. Even though Liam was gone for the night, Louis still thought it best to put on some clothes. She didn’t exactly want to give the pizza delivery boy a free show. As she was tugging a t-shirt she found on her floor over her head, Harry said from the bed where she was kneeling.

“Good to know that eating pussy isn’t your only skill.”

Louis threw a shirt at her head.

\--

“The loo is right there,” Louis pointed across the hall, “You’re welcome to clean up and change in there if you want. I’m going to try to find the pizza menu.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded brightly, clutching a change of underwear and one of Louis’ sleepshirts in her arms. She made her way to the loo and Louis may or may not have watched her bum as she walked away.

Louis pinched the bridge of her nose. What was she even doing? She’d never had a one-night stand before, but she was pretty certain that ordering pizza for said one-night stand was not exactly the norm. She didn’t care though. Harry seemed in no hurry to go, and Louis wasn’t in a hurry to exactly let her. Besides, she’d promised her a fun night and it was only just now ten. Way to early for a fun night to be drawing to a close.

Louis scrounged around in the kitchen junk drawer before finding the pizza menu. She flipped through it, casually waiting for Harry to finish up in the washroom so she could ask her for her order. It wasn’t long before Harry made her way out from the hallway. Louis’ sleepshirt, which was a baggy fit on her, was tight on Harry’s long and lean body. She was throwing her curls up in a messy bun. Her cheeks looked bright and glowy. And Louis felt her stomach flip a bit. This really, really wasn’t how typical one-night stands went.

“Hey you,” Louis smiled as Harry slid up next to her.

“Hey yourself,” Harry looked at the menu Louis had spread out on the counter, “What are we ordering?”

“My favorite is pepperoni, ham, bacon, and peppers. What about you?”

“Oh, I usually get a veggie.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m starving and yours sounds absolutely delicious!”

“Okay then,” Louis kissed her cheek, “One large pepperoni, ham, bacon, pepper pizza coming right up! Why don’t you go get comfy on the couch and I’ll call it in.”

Harry headed to the living room and Louis called in the order. She had had a good week at the animal shelter and figured she could splurge a bit, so she also tacked on a large soda and a chocolate chip cookie pie to the order. After placing the order, she sat down on the couch beside Harry, pulling her close to her and reaching for the remote.

“Do you want to have a movie night?” Louis asked, “At least, for part of the night? Before I throw you over my shoulder and haul you back to bed for rounds two and three.”

Harry blinked, her eyes wide with surprise, “You don’t normally have one night stands, do you?”

“No,” Louis flushed, feeling something funny in her stomach, “Am I fucking it all up?”

“No,” Harry shook her head, reaching out to run her fingers through Louis’ hair, “Not at all. This is honestly such a good night, Lou. I’m having a lot of fun with you. And it may not be how typical one night stands go, but I am totally, one hundred percent okay with that. Because this is so much better. And a movie night sounds absolutely wonderful.”

“What’s your favorite movie?” Louis asked. It was a simple question, but honestly she wanted to know every single one of Harry’s favorites.

“If I had to pick, I’d have to say Titanic, to be honest. I can watch it so many times and never get tired of it. What about you?” Harry asked, tucking her legs to the side of her, and curling closer into Louis’ side.

“I love Titanic,” Louis flicked on the TV, “But my favorite movie is probably The Breakfast Club.”

“Another good choice,” Harry nodded approvingly, “We have excellent tastes in movies.”

“We really do,” Louis laughed, liking the sound of that ‘we’ probably more than she should. She pulled up the Netflix catalog and handed the remote to Harry, “You scroll through and pick something, baby. I’ll watch whatever you want to watch.”

“You spoil me,” Harry snuggled closer, flicking through the movies.

“That’s the idea,” Louis kissed her on top of her head.

“Why?” Harry asked, turning her head to look away from the television screen to instead look to Louis, “I’m supposed to just be a one night stand. You’re buying me food and having a movie night with me and making me feel so special. I don’t get it. I don’t even know your last name.”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, “I just feel this...pull to you. I can’t explain it. I felt it from the moment I saw you. Like you were something important and like I’d spend the rest of my life proving that to you. And it’s Tomlinson, by the way. Louis William Tomlinson. What about you? What’s your last name?”

“Styles. Harry Edward Styles. And you do, by the way. Make me feel like I’m something special.”

“For the record,” Louis said, wrapping her arms around Harry, “I do want to know you.  Want to know everything about you.”

“Stick around and you might find out,” Harry smirked.

Louis bit her shoulder, “Stick around? You’re talking like I plan to let you go, Styles.”

“Oh, have we resorted to kidnapping then, Tomlinson?”

“Oh yes,” Louis giggled, “You’re my captive now. My captive to fuck senseless numerous times a day, and stuff our faces with pizza with and to hold in my arms and to wake up in the mornings with kisses.”

“Sounds like a pretty good captivity, if you ask me,” Harry grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Louis’ nose, “I suppose if I were to be kidnapped by anyone, I’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

“High praise,” Louis smirked, licking Harry’s nose.

“No movie tonight,” Harry announced, turning back to the television screen.

“Oh?” Louis tried not to sound disappointed, “And why is that, darling?”

“Because we can’t talk during a movie. And I want to talk to you, Louis Tomlinson. I want to get to know you and ask you questions. We’re not watching a movie. We’ll watch Bob’s Burgers instead, and we can talk throughout the episodes and maybe kiss a little. I want my attention on you, not a movie.”

Louis felt her stomach dip, “Sounds like a plan, princess.”

“I love that, by the way,” Harry said, clicking on Bob’s Burgers in the menu, “When you call me princess. Am I your princess?”

“If you want to be,” Louis held her tighter.

“I want to be,” Harry answered decidedly.

And that was that.

\--

When the buzzer rang, Louis had to untangle herself from Harry - a difficult task considering the girl was straddling her lap, kissing her senseless. She finally convinced Harry to let her up to get her wallet and to fetch the pizza. Harry pouted of course. And Louis absolutely did not find it adorable. Not one bit at all.

She paid the pizza delivery boy and brought their food and soda back inside. Harry helped her get down plates and they arranged their feast on the coffee table before fixing themselves plates, and rearranging themselves back on the couch. Harry clicked PLAY to start the pilot episode of Bob’s Burgers, an episode they’d both seen countless times.

“Okay,” Harry held up a finger, “Like I said, I usually go for veggie pizzas. But this...this is pretty fucking amazing.”

Louis grinned, “Told ya,” she smirked, “I have excellent tastes in pizza.”

“Movies, pizza. What else?” Harry asked, licking a bit of pizza grease that was dribbling down the side of her hand.

“Clumsy girls in clubs,” Louis answered easily.

Harry smacked her on the arm before brushing a kiss to her cheek. Louis wondered if this was what people meant when they said they felt ‘over the moon.’

Together, they ate their pizza pressed up against each other, chatting lightly and laughing at Bob’s Burgers. Their conversation turned from light to deep, as they suddenly became desperate to find out everything they could about the other. Louis learned that Harry loved her job at the bakery, and was only going to uni to appease her parents. After graduation, she was still planning on working at the bakery. And Barbara, the woman who owned the bakery, was even talking of passing the bakery onto Harry in the next few years. Louis also learned that Harry loved her poetry classes, even if it wasn’t something she wanted to do as a career, she loved to write. She had a journal of poems she always carried with her in her purse, and maybe one day she’d share them with Louis. Louis also found out that Harry’s favorite holiday was Christmas. When Louis confided that she was born on Christmas Eve, Harry squealed and kissed her and told her that she was the perfect Christmas present. Louis wondered if this was what it felt like to fall in love.

Louis told Harry about her job at the animal shelter, how she loved the cats but playing with the puppies was amazing. She also told Harry about how she liked art history and how she would like to maybe teach an art class to children one day. She told Harry about how her biggest passions included playing footie and beating Liam’s ass in FIFA. She told her about her siblings, and how she loved coming from a big family, and how her mother was her best friend. She told Harry about how much she loved Liam, and how important Liam was to her in getting her life back on track after her bad relationship. She told Harry about first discovering herself, and coming out as a lesbian.

They swapped stories about coming out, and the reactions of their families. Both their parents and step-parents were supportive. However, some distant family on Harry’s side didn’t understand it, and that broke Louis’ heart to hear. They swapped stories about their first crushes on girls and how Harry used to hide in the bathroom in primary school because her first crush frightened her so badly.

They talked about Niall and Liam and how lucky they were to both have such good flatmates. Harry was absolutely flabbergasted at learning some of the pranks Louis would pull on Liam. She couldn’t imagine doing anything like that to Niall, and Louis didn’t quite understand that when pulling pranks was one of life’s greatest pleasures. Especially if said pranks were being pulled on Liam James Payne.

Harry stifled a yawn behind her hand and Louis glanced at the clock beneath the television. It was already two in the morning. She nudged Harry lightly with her elbow and said, “Hey, princess. Let’s go to bed, alright?”

“Too sleepy for sex,” Harry said around another yawn.

“No sex,” Louis shook her head, “Just snuggles and sleep.”

“Snuggles and sleep sound good to me.”

Louis helped Harry up off the couch and together they made their way back to Louis’ bedroom. They crawled into bed together, and Louis felt her skin prickle with goosebumps as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s middle. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and Louis never, ever wanted to let go. Whatever thoughts of this just being a one night stand had long-since vanished. Louis was quite certain Harry was going to be something a lot longer than just a one night stand. Louis fell asleep thinking that should could get very used to falling asleep with an armful of Harry tucked against her. 

\--

When Louis woke up, it was to a lapful of Harry, peppering her face with kisses. Louis tried not to giggle, tried to sound huffy because it was still far too early, in her opinion, to be woken up. However, Harry just kept kissing her and finally, Louis was a giggling, squirming mess beneath her.

“Good morning!” Harry piped up excidedly.

“Ugh,” Louis rolled her eyes, “Is it ever a good morning when you’re woken up before ten?”

Harry swatted her, “It’s a good morning when you get woken up with kisses.”

“Fair point,” Louis smirked, “I suppose I’ll make an exception and not murder you for waking me up this early.”

“Louis, it’s nine.”

“So?”

“So, I usually wake up a lot earlier than this.”

Louis groaned, “Don’t you love yourself?” Louis asked, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“Of course,” Harry said brightly, “Hence why I wake up at six to do yoga and fix a healthy breakfast.”

“Oh God,” Louis groaned again, “You’re one of _those!_ ”

“One of what?” Harry asked, attempting to tug Louis’ arm down from her eyes.

“A health freak.”

“I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Harry said, continuing to tug at Louis’ arm before finally growing frustrated and tickling her under her arm, making Louis squeal and yank her arm down.

“You play dirty,” Louis pouted at Harry.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“And how do you propose you do that?” Louis asked.

“Well, I’ll make breakfast. And then after breakfast, we’ll do the dishes, and spend the rest of the day in bed together. You spoiled me last night. It’s my turn to return the favor.”

Louis had to admit she liked the sound of that, “Can you make pancakes?” She asked.

“Absolutely,” Harry kissed her on the lips, “I’ll even add chocolate chips.”

Harry hopped up from the bed and padded towards the kitchen as Louis called after her, “A girl could fall in love with you, you know?”

Harry stopped in her tracks, preening and saying, “Maybe that’s the idea, Tomlinson.”

\--

Harry found the ingredients for pancakes quickly. She heated the pan and started to get to work, hearing the shower turn on in the washroom. She smiled at the thought of Louis slipping into a nice warm shower. Harry took a deep breath and shook the thought from her head. She would just have to join Louis for her next shower, then. She returned her focus to her chocolate chip pancakes, mixing all the ingredients together in a glass bowl.

The door of the flat clicked open and Harry turned from where she was pouring a ladle of batter into the pan to see a girl stumble inside, her hair in a lopsided ponytail. She looked bleary-eyed and almost missed the counter when she tried to set her keys down.

“Oh my God, Tommo,” the girl said, “Wild night last night! Zayn kept me up almost _all night._ The little minx. Had to tell her I had to get back though. I need some rest before my shift tomorrow. And oh...you aren’t Lou.”

“I’m Harry,” Harry said brightly, “You must be Liam.”

“I am,” Liam nodded, “You must be the cute girl Lou texted me about last night.”

Harry blushed, turning back to her pancakes, “I’m making us pancakes. Lou’s in the shower. Would you like some? I can make extra. I am pretty sure I made too much batter anyway so it’s really no trouble. Besides, Louis may have told me about the mayo incident and I would feel a bit bad if I didn’t at least attempt to make it up to you somehow.”

“She told you about that?” Liam blinked, “And you want to make it up to me?”

“Sure,” Harry smiled brightly, “Hope you like chocolate chips.”

“What’s going on?” Louis asked brightly as she entered the kitchen, feeling much better and more awake after her morning shower. She sniffed the air, mouth watering at the odor of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Your girl here is making pancakes,” Liam said, “And is offering to make me some for having to put up with a rotten flatmate like yourself.”

“Oi!” Louis cried, smacking Liam, “I am _not_ a rotten flatmate. Haz, tell her!”

“Do you want syrup?” Harry asked Liam, ignoring Louis completely.

“Unbelievable!” Louis threw her hands up in the air, “I am a _wonderful_ flatmate! And you two can’t just gang up on me like this. This isn’t _fair!_ ”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry came around the counter, plate of hot pancakes in her hand. She pressed a sweet kiss to Louis’ cheek, “From the stories you told me last night, you are a _terror_ of a flatmate. Hence me making Liam pancakes, to try to make up for your antics.”

Louis squawked, smacking Harry hard on the bum, “Rude!” She cried.

Harry giggled, setting the plate down on the table.

“I like her,” Liam said, slipping into her usual chair at the kitchen table, “Keep her.”

Harry blushed, cutting her pancakes into small bites. Louis bit her lower lip, feeling her own blush work it’s way across her cheeks. She reached under the table and squeezed Harry’s knee gently as she said, “That’s the idea.”

“Next weekend, have Zayn over, Liam,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ knee back in response, “I’m thinking french toast.”

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Yes, she was very much in love with this girl.


End file.
